Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick coupler.
Background Information
Various types of attachments such as a bucket, a cutter, a breaker, forks and the like are attached to a work vehicle such as a hydraulic excavator. A quick coupler is known as a component for easily attaching these types of attachments to the work vehicle. The quick coupler is attached to the work vehicle.
For example, the quick coupler described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-166571 includes a fixed hook and a movable hook and these hooks lock onto two pins provided on the attachment whereby the attachment is connected to the quick coupler.
When the attachment is attached to the quick coupler with the abovementioned hooks, a lock member is preferably provided in order to prevent the pins from becoming disengaged from the hooks. For example, the quick coupler described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-166571 is made to prevent the disengagement of the pins from the hooks by inserting a lock pin in a boss provided on the movable hook.